slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Stardust
No! Leave him alone! He did nothing to you! Stardust lives in Jade Mountain Academy. Mainly, it's just a mountain that is a school so... ya. Nothing else to it. Appearance Stardust is almost jet black, with light grey under scales. Her under wings jet black with sliver scales dotting it like stars. She also has sliver scales dotting her upperscales. Personality Stardust is quirky, sweet, quick, brave, and board easily. If you have nothing for her to do she'll just lay down and sleep. She is very active (unlike me unless it has to do with BTS(K-POP group)), especially with Qibli. Backstory Her father had killed innocent RainWings (type of dragon), just to test their venom to make armor against dragons who don't want to fight. Her mother had given away her brother(everyone thought after reading the fourth book The Dark Secret, but later was found out in Prisoners that she was trying to keep Starflight's egg.),but later found out that she was trying to be sure Marrowseer didn't get to it, a few years before she was laid & hatched. Was hatched outside of the NightWing, volcanic, Kingdom, in the RainWing Kingdom. Had met Moon a few months after being hatched, and became quick friends. After the volcano island that the NightWings used to live on was destroyed, and her mother had died trying to save two SeaWings from a SkyWing attack she had mourned over her mother's death and had been sad, that her and Moon had not been the only NightWings on the RainWing Kingdom. She had gotten along well with the NightWings, but some of them hated both her and Moon for not going through living on the NightWing island. Her brother had been held captive in the NightWing Kingdom, before it was destroyed(DUH), she had met her brother when him and his friend came to the RainWing Kingdom. She wanted to go with her brother, that she never knew about until he came to the RainWing Kingdom, but knew to do otherwise. She had missed her brother when he was taken, for a while she had drifted away from her friendship with Moon. Once Jade Mountain Academy was created, and her, blind, brother was made the librarian, she had gone to it mainly to be with her brother and to meet new people and stay with Moon and Kinkajou. She soon met Winter, Turtle, Peril, and Qibli her new friends, and Qibli is her crush. Relations I'm only doing the first 5, then the friends. Starflight: Starflight is Stardust's brother, is now blind after the volcanic explosion of the NightWing Kingdom. Stardust never knew of her brother until, he and his friends(Sunny the Sand/NightWing, Tsunami the SeaWing, Clay the MudWing, and Glory the RainWing) came to the RainWing Kingdom. He had been kidnapped by other NightWings and taken to the NightWing Kingdom, for a reason Stardust never will know. Parents Farsight and Mastermind, other siblings Fierceteeth. Read Wings of Fire books 1-5, and there is some extra info in books 6-10, to learn more about Starflight and his journey around Pyrria. Sunny Sunny is a SandWing mixed with a NightWing, and parcially IceWing. Parents are Thorn and Stonemover she has no siblings. Sunny was (who most believe) the last to hatch. She is the most kindest of the first prophecy dragonets. Stardust had met Sunny when Starflight, Clay, Tsunami, Glory and herself came to the RainWing kingdom in book 3. In the 5th book she had found out who her parents were, and helped saved Pyrria from the war that was going on for the first 5 books. Also she is the SandWing Heir. Read Wings of Fire Books 1-5, and there is some extra info in books 6-10, to learn more about Sunny and her journey around Pyrria. Glory Glory is a RainWing, and Queen of the RainWings (read book 3). She is the granddaughter of Ex-Queen Grandeur, that had been found out when Granduer had accidentally shot venom at Kinkajou, and Glory shot her venom and Granduers venom stopped spreading. She had "trasformed" into an IceWing while trying to find Mangrove in the IceWing territory, with her brother Jambu, a full pink RainWing (had found out was Glory's brother in book 3). She had also "trasformed" into an IceWing to talk to Deathbringer (NightWing), and figure out why he was on the IceWing's territory. Her and Deathbringer had fallen in love, but Glory keeps on denying it though. Soon after she had become queen Clay had told her that Starflight had gone into the tunnel to the NightWing Kingdom. She had thought that Starflight had betrayed her, and got ready to fight the NightWings. Starflight had come back and explained that he was kidnapped by the NightWings. (I know this one was longer that the other relation sorry). Read Wings of Fire books 1-5, and there is some extra info in books 6-10, to learn more about Glory and her journey around Pyrria Tsunami Tsunami is the SeaWing heir of Queen Coral, she has over 30 or 40 brothers and 2 sisters. One of her brothers is animus (or only one that we know), and one sister is also animus, but was not ''born with it, her brother had given it to her. She had helped her mom protect her sister, Akulet, from a statue, her other dead sister, Orca who was animus, had enchanted to kill any other heirs, because she thought she would beat her mother to become queen. (Sorry off track). Tsunami, is the oldest heir, that is alive, out of her, Anemone, and Akulet. She had fallen in love with Riptide (new leader of the Talons of Peace (dragons from other tribes trying to keep peace throughout Pyrria)), son of Webs (former member of the Talons of Peace). Her and Glory fight a lot but that was before, Glory had become queen of the RainWings. She is now a teacher at Jade Mountain Academy. '''Read Wings of Fire books 1-5, and there is some extra info in books 6-10, to learn more about Tsunami and her journey around Pyrria' Clay Clay is a MudWing who was abandoned by his mother, Cattail. He had fallen in love with Peril (or that is what we think), and she had fallen hard for him. He has some awesome fireproof scales, that makes it so Peril was able to save him from a bite from a snake that can kill a dragon. He now helps run the Jade Mountain Academy at Jade Mountain. Read Wings of Fire books 1-5, and there is some extra info in books 6-10, to learn more about Clay and his journey around Pyrria Winter Winter is an IceWing, who happens to be the arrogant son of Queen Glacier's brother and sister-in-law. When one first meets Winter, in the book series, they will see that he owns a scavenger (human), and will kill anyone who touches him (the scavenger, not Winter, though I think he would gladly kill anyone who tried to touch him as well). He may be arrogant, he is still very kind at heart, especially to Moonwatcher/Moon. He has claimed to have a hatred towards NightWings, but now he could care less what tribe is what tribe. Read books 6-10, to learn more about Winter and his journey with the Jade Winglet Moonwatcher Moonwatcher is a NightWing, and the first NightWing Stardust had met after her mother and father. They had been best friends since Stardust was born. Moonwatcher had been laid on the RainWing Kingdom, and hatched on the RainWing Kingdom, when her mom was there. She had met Stardust two months after being hatched. They have stuck together even when the NightWing Kingdom/Island had erupted, and the NightWings had come and lived with the RainWings. Now they are in Jade Mountain Academy, and on an awesome adventure. Read books 6-10, to learn more about Moonwatcher and her journey with the Jade Winglet Kinkajou Kinkajou is a pink and yellow RainWing, though she is brightly coloured, don't misjudge those bright colours. Like all RainWings she can shift her scales colours, but the main colour that she stays as is a bright pink and yellow, she can also spit deadly venom from her teeth. Was acidentally hurt by Ex-queen Grandure, during the venom spiting round of the battle for Glory to become queen. Only when Glory had spit her venom on the wound was she healed. Then in book 9 Anemone, Turtle and Tsunami's sister, had healed Kinkajou with an animus spell on the Skyfire Turtle gave Kinkajou. The spell had healed Kinkajou, so that she was no longer in a coma that she was in, since like the last quarter of book 6, and the wound from the venom. Read books 6-10, to learn more about her journey with the Jade Winglet, and her coma Turtle Turtle is a secretive SeaWing, and brother to Tsunami, Anemone, and Akulet and his 30 something other brothers. He never wanted to be noticed, though I'm honestly surprised he was never noticed, he's a freaking green SeaWing. He is able to blend in with the regular crowd, oh did I forget he is animus(AKA MAGIC), he only animus-touched a few objects: a piece of coral, an earring, a bowl, two grey slates to secretly write stories like his mom, a rock, a twig, a crab shell, the sea(coughcoughPoseidoncoughcough), and a bunch of other shtuff during his fight with his younger sister, Anemone. Abilities Here you can list you characters different skills. Use this format: Power Name Power description. Current Info Groups: List any groups theyre part of here. Roleplays They Are Or Were In: List all the roleplays you've used or as using them in here. Kill/Deaths: You put them in a ratio of K/D. If you character's died 3 times and kill 2, it would be 2/3. Trivia * Add any other facts about your Character you want to here! * Make sure to bullet list it. ** And use indents from sub info. Gallery Here you can put images of your character. An Idea would be an image of the original slime, or the slime with their fave food. __FORCETOC__